


Mele Kalikimaka

by EmelyGinger



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Morning, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmelyGinger/pseuds/EmelyGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those still feeling the holiday spirit here is a way too late Christmas prompt fill.</p>
<p>Prompt : " Steve/Danny, Christmas morning in bed." Hope i got it right.</p>
<p>" big and shiny, piled with flowers, dolphins, bows and even a couple pineapple ornaments that Danny made sure sat on the bottom – completely different from the one sitting on the Williams household, but just as special."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mele Kalikimaka

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent to me, i hope it can make the anon happy, even if it's way too late for it, i'm really REALLY sorry.  
> It's short but i hope you guys enjoy it, happy readings!

**Mele Kalikimaka**

Danny sighed as he slid back inside the sleep warm covers, he still had a couple hours before he had to start up the day, but the desire to finish the Christmas decorations had him up and working on the quiet house.

He smiled as he tough about the Christmas tree sitting down stairs; it was like nothing Danny had ever seen - big and shiny, piled with flowers, dolphins, bows and even a couple pineapple ornaments that Danny made sure sat on the bottom – completely different from the one sitting on the Williams household, but just as special.

But now, body too alert to go back to sleep, the idea of making the day a bit more _special_ made a smile tug on his lips. He slid further under the covers, belly down, until his eyes met forest green briefs.

He dragged his teeth over the warm skin and when he was met with silence he started placing soft kisses over the fabric before leaning on his forearms, carefully pulling it down, revealing course pubic hair and Steve’s heavy shaft.

Danny didn’t hesitate to lick from base to head, smiling as he heard a faint moan from above; he kept sucking as the skin became taut, nuzzling it as he worked the shaft harder, sleep fogged moans fueling his actions.

One of his hands trailed down his own body as he deep throated his lover, wiggling inside his boxers and teasing his entrance, pressing past the tight muscle ring. The musky scent under the covers making his brain excited.

A shiver ran trough Steve’s body, hands clenching as his stomach flexed with foreign pleasure, he was jerked awake when he was surrounded in heat.

It took him less than a second to figure out what was going on, eyes zeroing on the raised sheets in front of him, he reached for them with a smirk but the expected sight didn’t prevent his brain from stopping all together.

“Holy-“Danny chose that exact moment to suck on the throbbing head morphing the man’s words into a moan.

Steve was speechless as he looked back at mirthful blue eyes. Danny was sucking him off, on Christmas morning.

Daniel Williams was lying under the sheets, messy hair, rosy cheeks and swollen lips, sucking him off as he fingered himself.

He would have thought about it a third time but the orgasm ripping through his body made his brain shut down completely. He inhaled, exhaled and only then decided to look again, and still his cock twitched.

He lifted a questioning eyebrow as his partner kept smiling.

“Mele Kalikimaka.” The blond’s voice came husky, implying a whole lot more than what the words meant, but it made Steve smile back.

“Jesus Danno.” He let his head fall back onto the pillows as he felt the other man crawl up his body “You’ll be the death of me.”

 “Good, I’m betting this feels way better than an explosion anyways.” Danny said placing a chaste kiss on the brunet’s lips.

“Hmm I don’t know, and explosion his pretty exciting.” Steve smirked as he let his hand trail down the blond’s back.

“See this is way I never do anything nice for you, you pshyc-“Danny was interrupted as a tongue plundered inside is mouth, erasing his train of though.

It seems like this year Christmas was in for a good star on the Mcgarrett household.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> *Mele Kalikimaka - Merry Christmas


End file.
